The present invention relates to a system for and method of bracketing a tissue volume containing a tissue mass, e.g., a non-palpable breast tumor, using markers to define the boundary of the tissue volume and a probe and detector to locate the markers. The present invention also pertains to a method of removing the bracketed tissue, a circular cutting tool for removing tissue in connection with this and other methods, and a tissue anchor for reducing mobility of tissue during tissue removal procedures.
A current technique for performing an excisional biopsy of a non-palpable breast lesion that has been identified by mammogram or other method involves placement of a needle or guide wire (e.g., a xe2x80x9cKopanz wirexe2x80x9d), with or without blue dye, to guide the surgeon to the lesion. The tip of the needle is generally placed directly in or as close as possible to the lesion. When larger or more complex lesions are encountered, two or more guide wires are sometimes placed at each edge of the lesion. The entry point of the needle through the skin of the breast is usually several centimeters from the lesion due to the logistics of needle placement. The surgeon does not cut along the shaft of the needle from the skin because the distance is too great. Instead, the surgeon must estimate where in the breast the lesion is located by making reference to the location of the needle.
This technique is not optimal. Due to the amorphous and highly pliable nature of certain tissue, e.g., breast tissue, it can be difficult to properly define the margins of tissue to be removed, both during and after insertion of the needle(s). Also, it is often difficult for the surgeon to detect the exact depth of the lesion based on the placement of the needles. For these reasons it is not uncommon that the biopsied tissue does not contain the mammographically positive specimen. In other cases, as a result of the difficulty of estimating the proper location of the boundaries of the volume of tissue to be removed, the lesion ends up being eccentrically positioned within the volume of tissue excised. This calls into question the adequacy of the margin of normal tissue surrounding the lesion. In still other cases, more normal tissue is removed than is required, which is disadvantageous in this era of tissue-conserving therapies.
In other fields of surgery it is known to target portions of a human body using various devices, and then refer to such devices in connection with the removal or treatment of such portions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,431 to Taylor (the xe2x80x9c""431 patentxe2x80x9d) describes a surgical manipulator that is controlled, in part, by information received from beacons that are positioned proximate to a region of a human body to be treated. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,329 to Allen (the xe2x80x9c""329 patentxe2x80x9d) describes fiducial implants for a human body that are detectable by an imaging system. The fiducial implants are implanted beneath the skin and are spaced sufficiently from one another to define a plane that is detectable by the imaging system and is used in connection with creation of images of a body portion of interest. These images are then used, for instance, in eliminating a tumor by laser beam.
Unfortunately, the devices described in the ""431 and ""329 patents are vastly more complex, and hence expensive, than is appropriate for many surgical procedures, particularly with the emphasis on cost containment in managed health care. Furthermore, due to the amorphous, pliable nature of certain tissue, the systems of the ""431 and ""329 patents cannot be used effectively. Systems of the type described in the ""431 and ""329 patents require that the devices (e.g., beacons or fiducial implants) defining the body portions of interest be substantially fixed relative to one another and relative to such body portions. These systems generally function effectively when the devices defining the body portion of interest are inserted in bone, e.g., in a skull in connection with brain surgery or treatment, but are not believed to operate as intended when the devices are inserted in amorphous, pliable tissue.
Breast lesions are typically excised with a scalpel manipulated directly by the surgeon. With the current emphasis on breast conserving surgical therapies, the above-described procedure for removing a breast lesion is typically performed through a narrow opening in the skin created by slitting and then pulling apart the skin. It tends to be difficult to manipulate the scalpel within this opening so as to remove the desired volume of tissue. The amorphous, pliable nature of breast tissue exacerbates removal of such tissue inasmuch as application of force to the scalpel causes movement of the breast tissue relative to the opening in the skin.
Circular cutting tools are not widely used in surgery. Recently, however, United States Surgical Corporation of Norwalk, Conn., introduced a relatively small diameter, e.g., 5-20 mm, circular cutting tool identified by the trademark ABBI for removing a cylinder of breast tissue for biopsy purposes. The ABBI tool includes an oscillating, motorized, circular cutting blade that incises the breast tissue. While use of the ABBI tool is believed to be a relatively effective way to perform a core biopsys of breast tissue, it is not apparently designed to remove cylinders of tissue having a diameter much in excess of about 20 mm. As such, it is not adapted for use in surgeries involving the removal of relatively large tissue portions in a single cutting sequence. In addition, the ABBI tool""s effectiveness in therapeutic, rather than diagnostic, surgeries has not been confirmed.
Detectors are used to locate organs or other portions of the body that have taken up a radioactive material, e.g., an antibody labeled with a radioactive material. For example, the gamma ray probe described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,170,055 and 5,246,005, both to Carroll et al., and sold by Care Wise Medical Products Corporation, Morgan Hill, Calif., and identified by the trademark C-TRAK, provides an audio output signal, the pitch of which varies with changes in relative proximity between the probe and a body portion that has taken up an antibody labeled with a gamma ray producing material, e.g., technetium 99. Once the body portion is detected, it is removed by known surgical techniques.
Even with the systems and techniques described above, it remains difficult for a surgeon to remove a tissue mass in amorphous, pliable tissue, such as breast tissue, so as to ensure the entire tissue mass is removed while at the same time removing only minimal portions of adjacent tissue. As a result, more unaffected tissue surrounding the targeted tissue mass is typically removed than is desired.
One aspect of the present invention is a system for bracketing a tissue volume. The system includes a plurality of markers, each of which has a maximum dimension of no more than 5 mm, as measured along any axis extending through the marker. In addition, the system includes a probe and a detector connected to the probe that provides information when the probe is proximate to one of the plurality of markers.
Another aspect of the present invention is a surgical marker that includes a quantity of colored dye and a capsule encasing the quantity of colored dye. One or both of the dye and capsule are readily imagable by at least one of ultrasonic, magnetic resonance and X-ray energy.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a cutting tool that includes a first portion and a second portion. The first portion includes a first blade having a first edge with a first curved configuration and a first connector. The second portion includes a second blade having a second edge. The second edge has a second curved configuration that is designed so that when the second blade is positioned in operative engagement with the first blade, the first edge and the second edge form a substantially continuous cutting edge. In addition the second portion includes a second connector positioned and designed to releasably engage the first connector so as to releasably secure the first and second blades in operative engagement.
Still another aspect of the present invention is a tissue anchor for reducing mobility of tissue during surgical or other procedures. The tissue anchor includes an elongate tube having a central bore, a distal end and a proximal end. The tube comprises at least one aperture adjacent the distal end. The tissue anchor also has an elongate member with a portion sized for receipt and axial movement in the central bore between a first position and a second position. The portion has a distal end and the elongate member includes at least one anchor member attached to the portion adjacent the distal end. In addition, the at least one anchor member is sized and positioned so that when the portion is in the first position the at least one anchor member is at least partially received in the elongate tube and when the portion is in the second position the at least one anchor member projects through the at least one aperture.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method of removing a tissue volume from a tissue portion using a plurality of markers. The method comprising the steps of (i) positioning a plurality of markers so as to define a boundary of the tissue volume, (ii) detecting the location of a first one of the plurality of markers, and (iii) incising portions of the tissue portion adjacent the first one of the plurality of markers substantially along the boundary adjacent the location.
Still another aspect of the present invention is a method of bracketing a tissue mass in a piece of tissue using a plurality of markers. The method comprising the steps: (i) generating an image of the tissue mass, and (ii) referring to the image of the tissue mass, positioning the plurality of markers in the piece of tissue so as to define a boundary of a tissue volume that includes the tissue mass.
Other aspects of the invention are described in the following detailed description of the invention, in the claims and in the accompanying drawings.